


broken AU

by Robocornstars



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it. Contains angst if I can technically call it that. this this au is heavily centered around skyfire and starscream being conjunx endura





	broken AU

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this because I need a healthy balance of fluff and angst and I never had any intention to share this au with the world it was the only thing I could think of. the fact that I created this au disgusts me

"good morning, you slept even longer than normal, almost a whole four hours." starscream stood in front of the glass wall, tray of energon in hand. "Are you going to eat today? you haven't eaten in days, it worrying me." Skyfire simply grunted in response rolling in his berth to face the wall. Starscream went to the small entry way and scanned his identification card, the door opened with a soft hiss. 

"Skyfire you have to eat, I will not have you starve yourself while under my care." Skyfire let out a low growl as starscream approached him with the tray, as if warning him to back away. "Please, just let me help you. I know you're angry but I'm doing this for your own good!" 

A muffled growl, sounding amount animalistic, came in response. starscream sighed and set down the tray, there was no use in forcing him to eat, it'd only cause more pain and distrust. "just try to eat something?" the question was ment to be strict, an order, instead only coming out as a pitiful beg. Starscream placed his have on skyfire's shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the scratched and dented metal before leaving. as soon as starscream left the room he let out a soon he didn't know he'd been holding in. It hurt, seeing skyfire like this, broken and hollow, a shell of the bot he used to be. 

Starscream couldn't help but feel guilty, when he had found skyfire he was on the brink of death. He had taken him in seen to it that he'd be patched up and cared for, but it wasn't enough. Skyfire had changed, become different, dangerous. Starscream pushed the thought out of his processor and begun making his way to his private quarters. Keeping skyfire locked up was cruel but it was the only way to keep him and the others at the base safe.

Starscream sat in his room for hours thinking, planning, hoping there was something he could do, there had to be something he could do to fix him. He had to fix him, no matter the cost. A small alarm sounded on the date pad across from him, skyfire, he'd gone into another one of his fits. Starscream ran to the glass cell the was kept in, praying he wouldn't bust down the glass like last time. the glass had since been replaced with a much stronger, thicker paneling but it was still a horrifying thought. When starscream arrived skyfire was pounding his fists against the glass screaming a string of curses to nobody in particular.

Skyfire's fists were visibly bleeding, he continued to beat on the glass screaming to be released. Starscream kept about three feet from the glass watching in horror as skyfire screamed and cried. It took about an hour but skyfire had finally clamed down, tears streamed freely down his cheeks, hands cracked, dented, and bleeding. Starscream waited until skyfire had sat down in the center of the cell before grabbing the first aid kit he had in the corner of the room.

He cautiously made his way to skyfire watching him as if any wrong movement would scare him off. Starscream sat in front of skyfire eyeing his hands and surveying the damage he'd done. "Give me your hands, they need to be patched up." skyfire grunted, holding his hand tightly against his lap. "At least let me stop the bleeding." skyfire hesitated but eventually held his hands out. Starscream gently took his hands and bandage them, it wasn't much but it would hold him together until he could get a proper medic. "Better?" skyfire nodded eyes trained on the floor.

"I'll be back to check on you later." Starscream cleaned the blood of the glass and left the room, leaving skyfire in silence.


End file.
